


DO AS YOU'RE TOLD

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Oral, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff w/Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Phillinda
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: LOVE IN THE LIGHTHOUSE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561717
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	DO AS YOU'RE TOLD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [lubiviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubiviel/gifts), [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts), [READINGREADER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/READINGREADER/gifts), [Kummelitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummelitee/gifts), [Darkening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/gifts).



Zài nà biān! (There, right there!) gasps Melinda May, in response to Phil Coulson's nicely-probing tongue-tip. He is  
truly skilled in this department.

Just the right amount of pressure with the flat of his tongue, and the gentle stabs of his index finger, knuckle deep in her rectum,  
is steadily-building her up to a really promising and satisfying explosion-the perfect stress reliever...

"Hēi! Nǐ wèishéme tíngle xiàlái? (Hey! Why'd you stop?), she complains, when his oral caresses suddenly cease.

"Qiú" (Beg)

"What the fuck, Phil?! (VERY irritated)

"Qǐqiú" (Beg for it)

"Quit pissing around, Coulson! Get back in there!"

"Qǐqiú" (Beg for it)

(DEEEP sigh) "Hǎo" (OK)

"Hǎo ma" (OK WHAT?)

"Wǒ yào tā" (I want it)

Satisfied, the ex-SHIELD Director lowers his head between her legs once again. "NEVER FORGET who runs shit around here,"  
he scolds, before dipping his tongue between her wet folds.

"Shén!!" (God!), the Chines Beauty shouts, her hips rising to meet his thrusting oral digit.


End file.
